coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9698 (20th February 2019)
Plot Amy watches the various parents with their children in the Street as she mulls over her decision to abort her baby. Tracy plans to spend the day with Steve and Amy in an effort to keep the family together but Steve is already seeing Oliver who turns two today. Intent on making it up to Mary, Tyrone gets Ruby to invite her to a party at No.9 as the guest of honour. The burnt-out boat is towed away to be scrapped. Amy goes to the clinic without having shared her plans with her parents as she doesn't want them to change her mind. She gets Bethany to come with her for support. The rift between Sally and Gina is making things awkward at the factory. A defiant Sally tells her sister to find another job if she doesn't like it. Kate arrives home from her cousin's and throws herself into wedding preparations. Steve surprises Tracy by suggesting they view 12 Victoria Street. Peter hears Abi telling Roy that she misses the boat. He thinks she means him and attempts to kiss and make up. Abi calls him a lying scumbag, making it clear that it's the work she misses. Mary discovers Tyrone's ruse when she arrives at No.9 to find it's just the two of them. Izzy suggests that Gina make a grand gesture to show Sally how sorry she is. She goes along with Sean's idea of throwing a party. Kate finds that Rana has invited everyone to the wedding, including those on the reserve list. Amy returns home having had the termination. Mary and Tyrone clear the air, with Mary explaining that she just wanted to feel part of a family again. Sophie warns Gina that Sally won't be won over so easily. Steve and Tracy like the house and put in an offer, which is accepted. As they celebrate, Amy is overcome with guilt over what she's done. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Nurse - Tara Lofthouse *Surgeon - Maria Gough Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Abortion clinic - Waiting area and Surgeon's office Notes *Only one episode was shown on this date at 7.30pm as ITV transmitted the 2019 Brit Awards at 8.00pm. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gina plans a party; Kate discovers Rana has started the wedding plans and invited too many people; and Amy knocks back Tracy when she wants some mum-and-daughter time. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,323,111 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes